


Side Effects

by Nutella0Mutt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Boners, Confusion, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Miscommunication, Plan backfires, Porn, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, horny bois, jerking off, keith and shiro having sex in places to get lance to join in, keith and shiro tricking lance, semi sex pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutella0Mutt/pseuds/Nutella0Mutt
Summary: Keith and Shiro are horny bois.They want Lance.They come up with a plan to get Lance into their bed.And the plan backfires.This is a smut commission! ;3Enjoy





	Side Effects

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

It’s a side effect no one was prepared for.

Getting the real Shiro back safe and alive had been at the forefront of the minds for so long they hadn’t concerned themselves with the side effects. Well, it had occupied Keith’s every moment. And then the clone’s body was rejecting the original soul and Keith’s anxiety had spiked at the possibility that he had come so close to save Shiro just to lose him again.

But thanks to the team Shiro was stable and thriving.

And clingy. Some might say touch-starved.

The man had tried to hide it as best as he could, but Keith, finely attuned to Shiro and his needs, had noticed it immediately. Lance and Pidge had tried to tease him about it a couple of times, calling him Shiro’s “guardian angel” or, less flattering, “clinging like a barnacle,” but Keith couldn’t help but feel a note of pride that the others had noticed his dedication. Keith had spent so long apart from Shiro that being finally reunited, he couldn’t let the man out of his sight.

So of course he recognized the new behavior immediately, much to Shiro’s chagrin. And he took full advantage of the opportunity.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

“Hmm, Shiro, you’ve had your hands all over the team today.” Keith quipped as the two of them retired to their room. “Feeling needy today?” 

Shiro blushed and quickly busied himself by stripping out of his armor. Keith reclined back on the back, still fully armored, and raised an eyebrow.

“Ohh, someone’s eager to get undressed. You sure you don’t wanna slow down and enjoy some foreplay? We got all night.”

A sound not unlike a dying yelmore escaped Voltron’s leader and he stumbled, bodysuit somehow stuck over his head. Shiro landed with a squawk and Keith immediately pounced, promptly stripped the man himself.

Yes, once upon a time Keith had more self-control. But with Shiro back and thriving, all bets were off now. Any second wasted was too long, in Keith’s opinion. Who knew when the next crisis would happen? What new thing would rip Shiro away from him again? Delayed gratification could suck it, for all Keith cared. He had tried it once and then Shiro had gone MIA not once but _twice._

So what if sometimes he couldn’t keep his hands to himself when around their teammates? Maybe he did get a little handsy in public. But with Shiro eager and respective, sometimes practically _begging_ for it, Keith had absolutely no self-control. He was getting his happily ever after, damn it!

He has Shiro moaning under him in minutes.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

Oh man, it was a brilliant plan! It had just come to Lance during his skincare routine. The answer they were all looking for. Shiro had asked the team to help brainstorm ideas on how to infiltrate the remote Galra base, but none of their ideas were cutting it so far.

 Fortunately for them all, Lance was their savior. He was the man with a plan!

Bathrobe and slippers on, Lance quickly made his way over to Shiro’s room. He knew how dedicated their leader was to their safety and success, and it was not uncommon for Shiro to be up late trying to come up with the answers. Better to talk to Shiro as soon as possible so the man could take a break and get some actual rest for once. Maybe Lance should offer him a massage one day, just to help him relax?

Woah woah woah, Lance, _no!_ Shiro may be the definition of hott, but it wasn’t his place to offer something like that. Shiro had Keith, and it wouldn’t be right to get between them. Maybe Lance could offer Keith some lessons for Shiro’s benefit?

Lance stops mid-step and slaps a hand over his face.

 “No, Lance. Both hott guys are currently taken. Keep it together, man!”

The blue paladin shakes his head and quickly continues on his way. He just needs to talk to Shiro real quick, say goodnight, and then he could deal with this feeling thing later.

Here it was, Shiro’s door. “Shiro?” Lance calls, raising a hand to knock. “You awake?”

There’s no reply, and Lance is just about to leave the man to his sleep when there’s a soft sound.

“Shiro?” Lance asks with a frown. “Are you okay?" 

Was he hurt on the mission? Was his arm acting up? Where was Keith? Shit, he couldn’t just stand by and do nothing!

 Lance starts forcing the door. “Hold on, Shiro, I’m coming!”

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

Keith leans close and tuts in his ear. 

“I told you to be quiet, baby. Now Lance is going to come in and see you like this.”

Shiro groans, and his head falls back into Keith’s chest. He’s thankful for the blindfold, using the darkness in a meek attempt to hide from the inevitable. But at the same time, Keith’s words burn.

 Lance was going to see him needy and begging, all laid out for Keith. Legs spread and hole stretched and dripping with lube. Shiro should be ashamed. He should be using his safe sign and getting out of the situation immediately. But… why does the thought of Lance seeing him send a rush of heat through him?

Oh god, the door was opening. Shiro could hear it and feel the displaced air over his body.

Keith leaves his side and Shiro holds his breath. He can hear the steps across the room.

“Hey, Lance. Did you need something?”

Shiro can hear Lance gulp and take a step back.

“Oh, K-keith!” Lance stutters, voice pitched high in shock.

Ice shoots through Shiro’s veins and he holds his breath.

“Did you need Shiro? As you can see we’re a little busy at the moment.”

The rope in Keith’s hand creaks and Shiro feels his body respond immediately. He’s achingly hard, having been worked up to the edge over and over at Keith’s mercy. He just needs someone to touch him. A moan escapes him and Lance gasps.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

Lance isn’t sure how exactly he makes it back to his room. He vaguely remembers stuttering or mumbling something and getting the hell outta dodge, and then the next thing he knows he’s leaning against the shut door to his room, but his mind just went blank after seeing Keith’s package. Well, Keith in nothing but his boxers and rock hard. There was nothing left to the imagination and that’s exactly where Lance’s mind went. What had he been doing? No, scratch that, Lance knew exactly what Keith was doing in Shiro’s room. And if there had been any doubt in his mind as to how pure Keith’s intentions were, Shiro’s loud moan killed that illusion.

They had been. Getting. It. ON!

Lance stumbles to his bed and collapses on it face first.

But why was he so surprised? Keith and Shiro were obviously an item and had just gotten closer with each new danger. And each time they were more touchy and physical. Shiro’s return to human form had truly been the final straw, and Lance could completely understand. The two of them had beaten impossible odds and somehow come out on top.

On top.

Damn it there he goes again!

Unbidden, Lance’s mind takes him back to Shiro’s room. He sees himself throwing open the door and striding in, full of confidence. He’s pulling Keith in for a kiss and slipping a hand down Keith’s thin boxers. Then he’s rounding the bed and imagining Shiro tied up and gleaming with sweat. Then Keith frees Shiro from his bindings and the two are pinning Lance down and kissing and sucking and fingering and-

With a moan Lance spits in his hand and grabs his dick, jerking himself in time with the hands-on and in his body, until his cumming and spilling all over himself.

“S-shit.”

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

They don’t talk about it.

Keith is doing his best to pretend it didn’t happen and Shiro doesn’t have the courage to bring it up. So they ignore it. Thankfully Lance seems to be on page with it, too. He’s normal around them, even bumping shoulder and giving hugs when they have a good practice run. He even pulls Shiro aside and shares his brilliant plan for infiltrating the Galra base they’re been puzzling over, and it winds up leading them to another easy victory. It’s almost like it never happened.

And for some reason that doesn’t sit well with Shiro.

He wants more. 

Shiro lets his mind drift as he lays back on the bed, carefully avoiding the damp spot. Keith is stretched out next to him, completely bare and passed out from the exertion. Shiro curls towards him and covers both of their cooling bodies with a sheet. Keith’s face is turned towards him and partially covered by his bangs. His mouth is lax in sleep, his beautiful features even more youthful and innocent. Keith begins snoring softly and Shiro feels his heart soar.

Having Keith all to himself had been a dream come true, and his best friend’s willingness to help Shiro with his “problem” had been a godsend. Every night Keith was an attentive and dutiful lover, taking care of every need and whim.

But Lance barging in on them had been leading Shiro’s mind down a dangerous path. One of both excitement and danger. One where he’s almost gotten caught with his pants down, literally.

He wants the tease, the thrill, the risk of being seen by someone other than Keith, who had sworn to take his secret to the grave. But not just anyone would do. No, that breathy gasp Lance had made when he’s _seen_. The stuttered apology and quick exit. Shiro had heard it all, and he wanted more.

Now he just needs to find a way to get Keith on board. This might be the one request Keith denies him, and it would be well within his right to do so.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

Shiro and Keith glance at each other as Lance makes a beeline for the showers. Now’s the time to put Keith’s plan into action. The two quickly follow after Lance.

 Keith had not denied Shiro. He had enthusiastically supported it, even admitting shyly that he had been having similar thoughts.

Lance is already in the shower by the time they arrive, so Keith strips quickly and helps Shiro remove his prosthetic and get ready for the shower. Shiro gives Keith a quick kiss as they enter the stall at the end.

“Remember, babe, gotta be loud for this to work,” Shiro whispers into Keith’s hair. He gets a chuckle in reply.

“Says you. I’m not the shy one, here.”

In retaliation, Shiro leans down to suck on Keith’s neck hard, and his boyfriend gives a loud moan in response. Shiro is relentless, biting and licking, honing in on all of Keith’s sensitive spots. Keith’s knees go weak and Shiro smirks as he pins him against the shower stall. If this doesn’t work then they’ll have to really push it to the next level. Shiro can’t say the thrill of the chase doesn’t excite him a little bit.

“Ah, Shiro! M-oh-more!”

“You’re so loud for me, baby. And so hard. You must really want it.”

Keith throws his head back and bangs against the stall wall. “Please, Shiro!”

There’s a curse and something smacking the ground. Shiro spares it hardly a thought, too wrapped up in Keith and his beautiful body. It may have started as a tease but now, with Keith moaning and desperate against the wall, Shiro can’t help himself.

“I got you, babe. Just relax.”

“Ah!”

“Yes, just like that. You’re doing so well. Keep loose for me. I’ll take care of you.”

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

Holy shit holy shit holy shit!

Lance is dropping his little containers as he runs but he hardly spares them a thought. He’ll come get them later. Yes, he’ll come. Back for them.

Damn that was both the hottest and most terrifying thing he’s ever heard. Shiro just going to town on Keith, the usually quiet and reserved one moaning like he’ll die if he doesn’t get dicked. It’s so wrong but feels so good! The two people he most looks up to, naked and touching each other and pleasuring one another. Keith getting stretched and loose for Shiro’s huge-

NO LANCE!

Again, Lance slams into his room, towel at risk of falling off and with only a few of his shampoos and creams in hand. He nearly rips the towel off right then and there to go to town, but there’s a startled sound from his bed.

“Woah! Lance?”

“HUNK?!”

The rest of the bottled fall from Lance’s hands as he quickly grabs at his towel and clenches it securely around his waist.

“Hunk, what are you- oh my god no! Go!”

“Hey, man,” Hunk starts as he gestures to his laptop. “I asked if you want to play games after the mission and you said sure. So here I am. Pidge will be here soon.”

Lance spares a hand to smack his forehead. “Yes, okay, maybe I did but change of plans!” Lance shoos Hunk towards the door. “Something came up. Raincheck!”

Confused, Hunk packs up. He stalls near the door and gives Lance a good once over. “You good? You look a little pink.”

“Yes, good, go!” Lance shoves Hunk out and locks the door behind him. Damn, he feels bad for kicking Hunk out but he’s got an emergency here. A crisis in the name of a boner that wasn’t diminished in the slightest by the sight of his best friend. Shit Shiro and Keith have really done a number on him. Lance retreats to the bathroom and double checks that this door is also locked behind him. He steps in and starts reimagining the scene from just minutes earlier. What would it be like to have Shiro using his big, gentle hands to prep him for his huge dick. Carefully stroking up and down his body to relax him, teasing his balls and his nipples to drive him crazy. Lance is achingly hard and wastes no time lathering his hand up with something scented and seeking relief.

But what about Keith? The normally stoic paladin whimpering and moaning with pleasure as Lance riles him up to the point of begging, shameless and wanton. That thought has Lance fucking into his hand even harder, imagining himself pleasuring Keith like that but also being on the receiving end of that same pleasure. Would Keith like it if Lance went hard and fast on his cock, or would he like to be edged and pushed past sanity until he’s mindless with need?

Fuck!

Cum sprays against the shower wall and Lance has to spare a hand to brace himself on the wall as he chases the pleasure with a few final thrusts.

Then he leans back and groans.

Fuck.

  


☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

Lance tries to make it the rest of the evening without seeing anyone. But just his luck Hunk corners him in the kitchen, accompanied by Pidge. Lance groans when he spots them, but it’s too late to bail. 

“Hey, Lance! I saved some food for you. Come and eat.” He slides a plate over and Pidge pats the seat next to her.

Honestly, Lance is so lucky to have friends like Hunk and Pidge in his life.

“You feeling better?” Hunk asks innocently. Lance stuffs his mouth in lieu of an answer. Hunk seems content to wait it out, but Pidge stabs him in the gut with the back end of her fork.

Nevermind, just Hunk, Lance thinks to himself as he gags and coughs in an attempt to clear his airway. When he’s finally composed he gives Pidge the stink eye. She rests her head on her fist and tilts her head.

“So what’s this that’s got your panties all in a bunch? Hunk said you looked all weird and sick. You look fine to me. I see nothing to justify canceling our game session.”

Lance needs to come up with a plausible excuse stat!

“Uh, it was just Keith being a jerk. Hit a little close to home. I wasn’t in the mood.”

Pidge and Hunk share a look and have some sort and weird mental conversation. Hunk sighs and comes to sit next to Lance. Normally Lance would feel comforted boxed in by his two best friends, but right now he feels unsettled.

“Hmm, I’m not sure about that, Lance. We’ve all seen the change in Keith since Shiro’s return. And the changes between them, too. Keith seems a little too preoccupied with Shiro to have much time for the rest of us." 

A wicked grin grows on Pidge’s face. “So if it’s not Keith’s words, is it his actions?” The grin quickly turns into a frown. “Wait, this better not be about him and Shiro. Do you have a problem with them?” 

“Yes! I mean, no! It’s…” As Lance struggles to find the words, disapproving looks are on both his friends’ faces. Pidge crosses her arms. 

“Lance, look. I’m not sure what exactly your comfort level is with the idea of two men being together, but if you do or say anything to hurt either Keith or god forbid, Shiro, there will be hell to pay.”

“Pidge, no! That isn’t the problem!”

Hunk rests a huge hand on Lance’s shoulder. The normally warm gesture feels like a threat.

“I think you need to spend more time with them and make sure they know you still accept them. For the sake of them. For Voltron.”

Before Lance can stutter a response, Hunk and Pidge forcefully shove Lance out of the kitchen.

“Wait!”

“They’re in the lounge, Lance. Go play nice!”

The kitchen door shuts in his face. He didn’t even know it could do that.

Maybe he can talk to them face to face and get this over with.

  


☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

  


The movie is already playing when he gets there. The lights are dim and the volume soft. Lance immediately knows he’s intruding. He sees Shiro first, and as he approaches Keith is snuggled up next to him. There’s a blanket across the both of them. Keith’s eyes are closed but open when Shiro calls out a greeting.

“Hey, Lance. How are you feeling after the mission?”

“Uh, yeah.” Lance feels himself getting flushed. “I had a shower. Did you guys get to chill?”

Shiro smiles and gestures to the movie still playing. “Just getting started. We would love for you to join us.” Keith hums in agreement.

Seeing the disapproving looks of Hunk and Pidge in his mind he reluctantly agrees.

 As he gets settled in a respectful distance near Shiro and they are lulled back to the movie, Lance reflects a little. Maybe he’s overthinking everything. Keith and Shiro and just in their honeymoon stage now that they’ve gotten together. It has nothing to do with him. He’ll just keep being an awesome friend and make sure they know he’s there for them no matter what. Lance pulls a blanket in and tries to get comfortable.

With that, he does his best to focus on the film, and actually gets into it. There’s a healthy balance of action and romance, and despite not being able to understand the language there are some rough subtitles at the bottom.

Keith snuggles back in next to Shiro, and after a minute Shiro clears his throat and adjusts under the blanket. There’s another cool fight scene happening but Lance’s attention is slowly being drawn away from it. He’s listening to the soft sounds Shiro’s making.

Lance doesn’t turn to look directly at him. He forces himself to keep his face turned towards the screen. Out of the corner of his eye he’s looking at the slack expression on Shiro’s face. He’s biting his lip and his eyes are closed. Did Shiro get hurt during the mission?

Right when Lance is about to say something, there’s movement that draws his eyes down. There’s something moving in Shiro’s lap. 

Keith shifts a little, eyes closed again like he’s asleep, but a little smile appears as Shiro moves a little again. Like his hips are moving. And suddenly it clicks.

Keith is jerking Shiro off under the blanket. Right in the lounge room where anyone could but walk in.

No not anyone.

Lance. It’s just Lance.

Blood rushes up to his face and Lance begins sweating. He’s too hot and cold and confused and nervous. He needs to leave now! But then they’ll know he knows. Hunk and Pidge just told him to be kind and if he left right now they might think he doesn’t accept them. But they should not be doing this right here! Lance feels uncomfortable and awkward and doesn’t know what to do!

Lance’s thoughts spiral. But what if they were doing this before Lance came and he interrupted them. Then, by all means, he was the one being rude.

Maybe this was revenge? All because he walked in on them in Shiro’s room?

Or…

Or were they waiting for him? Like in the shower?

Shit shit shit!

Lance subtly leans back. Both Shiro and Keith have their eyes closed, so Lance focuses his attention on Shiro.

Their strong, fearless leader, coming undone right in front of him. It’s too dark to see clearly, but a flash from the screen plays across Shiro’s face and Lance can see the pink on his cheeks. He’s panting and quiet moans escape from him unbidden and this is the single hottest thing Lance has ever seen. He can feel warmth pooling in his groin.

Keith moves a little, sitting a bit more upright, and Lance stiffens and snaps his attention back to the movie. He can feel Keith’s stare and sweat drips down Lance’s temple. Hopefully, Keith can’t see that. He seems to be satisfied because in a flash he’s under the blanket, a large lump clearly heading towards Shiro’s crotch. Shiro’s head tilts back and his mouth hangs open and he softly gasps.

Oh god.

Lance’s pants are too tight and his erection is full mast, but he can’t move even a millimeter or else the spell will be broken. What would Shiro and Keith say if they saw Lance watching them? What if they saw his boner.

Pervert. Creep. Freak. 

But they’re so preoccupied. Lance has to risk it. Slowly, or so carefully, Lance moves the hand under his blanket to his zipper. He doesn’t open the fly yet, just inches his hand across his groin, tracing his aching hardness and feeling the damp spot where precum is already leaking through his boxers and now his jeans. Damn watching Shiro come undone is so sexy and now Lance is imagining himself touching Shiro, licking the sweat up along his neck and rubbing hands all over his chest. Lance slips his hand into his jeans now, fingering the wet spot and encouraging more to come. He could finish just like this, Lance bets. He’s never cum without a hand around his cock but the careful teasing and the image in his mind is doing insane things to his body.

Lance shivers as he feels himself getting close.

Shiro doesn’t moan exactly, but a loud, long exhale leaves him and his body jerks. Totally enthralled, Shiro blinks his eyes open and his hand comes to rub at the lump at his crotch. There’s a soft sigh and the lump slumps a bit.

Damn, did Keith just come from sucking Shiro off?

Wait, no bad Lance! Stop thinking about dirty things!

Lance stills his hand and freezes, eyes glued to the screen but seeing nothing, face bright red. He sees the movement of Keith surfacing from the blanket and Shiro turning to give him a long, languid kiss. The two soon lose themselves in making out and Lance fucking books it. 

He’s unaware of the eyes that follow him out.

  


☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

He’s racing awkwardly back to his room, half limping from the stiffness of his cock. He’ll worry about all the mixed messages and feelings stuff later, right now he has a problem he needs to take care of immediately.

Damn he’s never been this hard in his life. The sight of Shiro cumming with Keith’s mouth on him. If only there wasn't a blanket to block the view. Would his eyes be closed in ecstasy or would he be watching Shiro’s every move? Cataloging each moan and shiver and gasp.

Lance stumbles and barely catches himself on a door. Fuck it, this room will have to do! Lance prays to every god it’s unoccupied and as he makes for the empty bed he sighs in relief. He just needs 5 minutes. 

He’s so hard it hurts, so he carefully unzips his jeans and eases out of them so he can spread his legs wide. He doesn’t bother with the boxers, just releasing his throbbing erection with a moan. His hands feel amazing so he teases himself, trying different grips and strokes, squeezing and slowing his pumps. If it feels this good with just his hands, what would it be like if Shiro were touching him?

What if Shiro walked right in, straddled him and pinned him down with one arm, the other one jerking him off, nice and slow. Teasing him all the way until Lance is begging?

But what about Keith? Lance moans at the thought. Keith pushing Shiro aside to hungrily suck on Lance’s dick. Keith alternating between a brutally fast pace and an agonizingly slow one. Would Shiro switch with him? Would they take turns blowing him?

Would Keith tie him up and leave him there on the bed while Shiro flips Keith over and pounds his ass into the bed? The two fucking each other and leaving Lance to watch until he comes untouched at the sight of Shiro pulling out to cum all over Keith’s face.

Lance is seconds away from finishing. He arches up off the bed, crying out as pleasure crashes down on him. He hears the door open but he can’t stop, it’s too good. With both hands on himself, Lance cums, shooting it on himself and all over the bed, in front of whoever opened the door. Chasing the pleasure, and possibly trying to stay in his fantasy for as long as possible, Lance closes his eyes and keeps thrusting into his hands, pushing himself past the point of pleasure until it’s just too much. With a whimper he stops. Time to face the reality.

It’s silent in the room, and Lance still can’t bear to open his eyes. It’s not until the bed dips that Lance’s eyes shoot open. Shiro is kneeling on the bed, one hand reaching out questioningly. Lance has no words. He’s stunned. Shiro saw him cum all over himself? Oh god did he just jizz on Shiro’s bed?

Keith comes up behind Shiro, and Lance feels a piece of his soul die. They were both here watching him! No, not watching, accidentally privy to the sight of Lance jerking himself off on their bed. After being turned on by the sight of them in the movie room.

This is it. This is where Lance is kicked off the team, takes up a new identity, and roams space as a mercenary for hire. He will never see his family or home again, and -

“Lance?” Shiro looks worried.

What the hell? Lance just came on his bed, why the fuck should he look worried? Shiro should be furious. Keith, too.

“I came on your sheets,” Lance says in a small voice in lieu of an apology, because of course, that’s all he can say. Get it together Lance! The next words out of your mouth will decide if you stay on team Voltron or not!

“Yes you did,” Keith says in a sultry voice.

Wait, what?!

“You looked so good doing it, too.” Keith purrs as he swipes up some cum from Lance’s dick. “I wonder how soon until you can do it again.” Then Keith licks the cum from his finger and Lance thinks he blacks out.

  


☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

  


“Well Keith, this all worked out even better than I had hoped." 

“I was honestly surprised my plan worked. I had thought for sure it was a bust after he left.”

“It’s too bad I didn’t get to do my next idea. Hmm, maybe we’ll get another chance.”

 “Oh, Shiro, I think he’s waking up.”

Lance groans, out of sorts. He isn’t sure exactly where it is but it seems a little familiar. It almost looks like--

With a gasp Lance shoots up. “Oh! Keith! Shiro I’m…”

What does he say? ‘I’m sorry for jizzing on your bed?’ ‘I’m sorry for jerking off to the thought of you guys fucking?’

Lance looks down at his hands and holds them in his lap. He’s dressed in some soft clothes that hang off him a little. Maybe they’re Shiro’s? And the sheets are clean. Ugh how embarrassing. There isn’t any sweet talking that will get him out of this one.

There’s a warm hand on his shoulder. It’s Shiro’s, and he has a gentle look on his face. “Hey Lance, it’s okay.”

Lance opens his mouth but again, there are no words. He feels like he needs to do or say _something._

“Serious, it’s okay. Actually, Keith and I wanted to apologize.”

“Huh?” is all Lance can muster.

Shiro blushes bright red. “W-we’re sorry for provoking you. We knew the reaction we were having on you. And it was flattering, do don’t us wrong!” Shiro quickly says when Lance blanches. “Keith and I were trying to tease you. We’re sorry for how we acted.”

Keith nods in agreement and puts his hand on Lance’s other shoulder. “We should have just come clean and talked to you. Trying to get you horny was the wrong call. We were using you and it wasn’t right.”

Oh. So it was all just fun and games to them. So much for the big lecture from Hunk and Pidge about not hurting their feelings. 

Lance needs to go.

“Well uh, let’s pretend this never happened then and I’m just going to find a hole to disappear into.” He moves his legs, and Shiro and Keith give him space to get off the bed. “Thanks for the clothes. I’ll get them back to you tomorrow.”

“Wait, Lance,” Shiro tires.

Lance tries to wave them off and return to his rightful room, but Keith manages to dart around the bed and block his path. 

“Hold on, Lance. Can we talk about us before you go?”

Us? What the heck does Keith mean ‘us’? The confused expression seems to speak volumes because Keith carries on. 

“As you know, Shiro and I are together. But… we both want you, too. If you’ll have us.”

“You both want me?” Lance feels faint. This can’t be happening. They want _him?_

Shiro comes to the rescue and steadies Lance with a one-armed hug. “Yes, we would love to include you in our relationship. It doesn’t have to be a physical one, but Keith and I are very…” he trails off, blushing again.

Lance finally feels like he can get his voice to work. “Sexual. Yes, you two certainly are. But as you clearly, ahem, saw for yourselves, I am as well. If you’re really sure about this, I think. Well no, I’m positive it would be really great for all of us. I’ve only been daydreaming about you two for years.”

Shiro gives Lance a peck on the cheek and Keith wedges in between them for a group hug.

“We can’t wait, Lance. Thank you for giving us a shot.”

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

Things don’t magically become perfect after their confessions. There’s a lot to work out and accidental missteps along the way, but every one of them was committed to putting in the effort. To celebrate their two month anniversary, Lance had a little date planned for the three of them for their next shore leave.

After a wonderful dinner, Lance led his boyfriends back to their room on board the ship. The sex was mind blowing and fantastic, and as Shiro and Keith lay there panting, Lance leans over and gives both of them a kiss on the cheek.

“You two seemed to have fun,” Lance says as he squeezes down between them on the bed.

“What did we do to deserve this, Shiro? Being with you two is the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“Well, I think good things happen to good people who try their best,” Shiro replies in his sweetly optimistic way. 

Lance can’t help but break the mood.

“I’m pretty sure it happened because you and Keith are horny fucks. By the way how soon can you guys get it up again? I’m ready for round two.”

Shiro and Keith exchange a look of wondrous disbelief.

 

The End  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Like I said on my other fic, this is the end of my Voltron days, with the exception of commissions.  
> Please visit me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/nutella0mutt)  
> I only have 26 followers xD but that's where I'll be posting any updates or snippets. I'm not on tumblr much but you can still message me there if you'd like. 
> 
> I have joined the Boku no Hero Academia fandom, however, so look forward to some new stuff for that!  
> I love each and every one of you (and I hope you join me in Todo/Baku/Kiri hell x3)


End file.
